


Loki's Sanctuary

by runawaygypsy



Category: Loki (MCU) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Lokis, Oral Sex, Spanking, doppelgangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki spies a woman at a ball that he wants to share his sanctuary with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Sanctuary

I see him across the ballroom, dressed in his princely best, wise eyes taking in his surroundings and then landing on me. I am sure that he is looking elsewhere, not even at me and I glance to both sides to see who or what he is enamored with, but I am alone, against a blank wall. 

The crowd parts as he descends from his perch, eyes intent upon me, his target. I can feel that gaze as sure as the blush that has taken over my skin, the heat, the burn. It moves down and I feel a yearning as I watch him move towards me.

It feels like slow-motion as he approaches, and ultimately, time stands still until we are the only things in the room that seem to be moving. As he reaches me, he kneels on one knee and grasps my hand, kissing the back of it gently. "I have been humbled by your beauty, Fair Lady," he says, his eyes flicking up and meeting mine. I am drowning in their glorious green.

"Surely, you don't mean me," I answer, my own self-doubt creeping in. How can I, common and plain as I am attract the gaze of him.

He stands and he towers over me, his grace even more evident as he pulls me to him. "I do mean you." He leans down and lands a kiss on my lips, soft, yet full of passion, a spark ignited between us. "What is your name?"

I tell him, still certain that he is seeing someone I am not, finishing it up with a giggle. 

"Come with me," he whispers. I am powerless to resist. With a flick of his fingers, I am blindfolded and led along the peripherals of the room, unseen by the hoards of dancers. I hear the celebration slowly fade away as we make our way from it, and soon then the coolness of the night air.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, the chill making me shiver and inciting goosebumps on my bare arms.

Loki laughs, a deep, rumbling, knowing laugh. "You shall soon see, my darling," he answers. 

It feels like I am being led far away from the castle, down stairs, dusty roads, until I feel the spongy moss floor of the forest. "Is it alright that we are here?" I know I shouldn't be apprehensive, but I am.

"Step up here, my dear," he instructs, holding my elbow and helping me hoist myself up an unseen step. "We are perfectly safe here, I am the only one who knows about this place." We wind around and I can hear some echos, passages I assume we are traversing. And then we stop. "We're here," he whispers, his mouth close enough to my ear that I can feel the warmth of his breath on my skin.

The blindfold vanishes and I am left squinting against the brilliance of the single torch on the wall that is illuminating the chamber we are in. "What is this place?" I ask as I become accustomed to the light.

Loki sits down on an upholstered chair that is in front of where I stand. "I like to come here to think," he explains. He smiles at my awe of the room, the high ceilings, the bookshelves full of volumes that touch them, the cushions strewn at their feet that are embroidered in black, green and gold. "This is my sanctuary. Feel free to look around."

Giddy, I grin and rush over to one of the bookshelves, perusing the volumes there, fingers itching to touch one of them and drink it in. "You have an impressive library," I gush.

"I know." In an instant, he has appeared behind me, his hands around my waist. "There's time to read later," he growls, his lips crawling on my neck, teeth nibbling my flesh and his touch burning me.

I close my eyes, my breath caught. He is the spider and I have been caught in his web. There is nothing but heat surrounding me as he makes my gown vanish, leaving me naked and at his disposal. I feel his hands climb their way up my skin, drinking in every detail of me, cupping my breasts and rolling my rosy buds between his fingers. I sigh, not realizing I had been holding my breath. "What do you intend on doing with me?" I ask, breathlessly.

He lets go of my breasts and his hands move down, grasping my sex as my hands are bound by his magic. "Whatever I can," he growls. He presses against me and I can tell he is unclothed as well, his cock pressing against the small of my back, hardened. He squeezes my mound eliciting a groan from me. "That's my girl," he says as he delves his fingers inside me, forgoing any decorum of playing with me.

My hips rise instantly and I writhe against him. His fingers slowly slide in and out, giving me no satisfaction as he licks my neck and my earlobe. In frustration, I moan and try to press my mound against the palm of his hand, hoping that the friction is enough to help me along.

Loki laughs. "Silly girl," he says, "You'll not cum until I want you to. That is the nature of this game." He pulls his fingers from me and leans down, hooking my knees with his arm and lifting me up. He places me on a stack of cushions, hands still bound over my head, and my feet are grasped by the hands of sudden doppelgangers. "I thought it might be more amusing with company," he winks.

The new Lokis leer at me hungrily, one of them licks his lips. I lean my head back against a pillow and see that it is not the golden cord that had been previously around my wrists binding them, it is another pair of Lokis. "I don't know about this," I whisper, suddenly scared. 

"You have no choice." He grins at me appreciatively, how I am spread out here for him. Despite my fear, my sex is still beaded with my excitement. "And you look delicious enough to eat." Licking his lips, Loki delves between my thighs, his hair tickling the tender skin on the inside of my legs. His tongue flicks against my clit, sending a jolt of electricity through me that is so intense, I shake. He continues, circling the bud, then pressing the tip of his tongue against it feeling it harden against him.

Meanwhile, my senses are on overload. The Lokis holding my arms kneel over me, licking the tender curves where my neck and shoulders meet, their tongues caressing my skin, their teeth occasionally grazing it. The Lokis holding my feet are licking the inside of my legs, the backs of my knees, holding me still as I squirm. They keep taking me to the edge and then bringing me back, reining in my pleasure again and again until I am squirming, straining against them. "Please," I beg.

"Begging will get you nowhere," Loki mumbles from between my legs. He sits up and they all let go of me, flipping me on my stomach. I feel his hand land squarely on my ass, feel the sting and then the warmth as he repeats it. "This is what happens when you beg," he groans. He smacks me one more time, the heat a straight arrow to my center, and groans. Pulling my hips up, he positions himself at my entrance and thrusts in, sheathing his entirety with me with a grunt.

The doppelgangers disappear and we are alone again. I moan at the sensation of being stretched so far so quickly, wincing for a moment at the pain, then relieved as he pulls out, only to feel him slam into me again. "Oh, pet, you feel divine," he growls as he leans over me.

His movement is nearly enough to send me over my own edge, but not quite enough. I mewl and raise myself up, pushing back towards him, trying to get his cock to hit in all the right places. Frustration sets in as he moves away from me just enough that my ploy doesn't work.

"Clever girl," he says, his voice raspy. "Tell me, what do you want?"

My voice is muffled by the pillows. "I want to cum," I groan, my face wet by sweat and saliva.

Loki pulls out and rolls me over. "I told you, not until I want you to." His voice is cruel, but his eyes are not. They belie the amusement and the fact that he really does care. He grasps my ankles and lifts them up, pulling my legs apart, and rests them on his shoulders. "Now, what do you want?"

My chest is heaving with my deep breaths, my breasts pointing at him. "Fuck me," I moan. "Fuck me, Loki."

A satisfied smile creeps across his face. "That's what I was hoping to hear," he growls as he plunges himself deep inside me. He snakes one of his hands between us as he thrusts and his finger presses my clit, making it twitch, setting me instantly into paroxysms of ecstasy. I writhe and pump against him, my body awash in absolute pleasure, my walls grasping him, milking him, my mouth screaming his name.

It is enough to push him over the edge as well and his thrusts become harder, more insistent, until both of us are completely spent.


End file.
